


unholy

by yuwins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, demon x priest, i have repented for this, this is just plain sinning, this is short but its complete, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: Yuta quickly found himself charmed by the alluring monster he was aimed to destroy





	unholy

Making eye contact with the father, Sicheng seductively licks his lips, leaving a trail of saliva drooling down his neck and exposed chest. Yuta watches as the stream of spit makes its way down Sicheng's toned abdomen. Quickly gluing his eyes back to his bible, he starts to feel temptation.

Sicheng rolls his head back, releasing a low growl, sending shivers down Yuta’s spine. His milky soft neck vibrated as he hummed an unintelligible melody, steadying his hard gaze into Father Nakamoto’s eyes. He then smiled, eerily, and that was enough to make Yuta stiffen up. Stopping from his recital of a verse, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. What was this feeling? Nervousness? No, more like fear, and that’s what Sicheng fed on. Fear of the submissive man. Yuta observes the harness wrapped around Sicheng’s neck, prompting him to inch closer to Sicheng. Harshly, he grabs the leash of the harness, inching his face closer to Sicheng’s, making an attempt to dominate over the demon. The sudden movement made the smaller groan, causing a tent to form in the priest’s pants. Yuta narrows his eyes as he continues to recite his prayer into Sicheng’s ear in an almost inaudible whisper, his deep voice penetrating through the creature. 

Sicheng seemed to have some sort of control over his actions, though, because Yuta was unconsciously cutting the ropes that restricted Sicheng’s wrists as he spoke. Sicheng already turned on, begins to palm at Yuta's growing bulge, whimpering as Yuta yanks harder at his harness. 

“Give in, father,” Sicheng uttered, hushedly provocative, sliding his hands into Yuta's trousers, rubbing on the already hard length in his underwear.

Without another word, Yuta crashes his lips against the demon’s, engulfing him in a long sloppy yet passionate kiss as Sicheng proceeds to quickly remove Yuta's bottoms. Removing his lips from Yuta's, with a string of spit running down both of their mouths, Sicheng gets on his knees and begins pumping on Yuta's rather large dick. Yuta's short breaths are erratic as he feels his erect cock twitch in Sicheng’s soft hand. Teasingly, Sicheng stops touching him and goes back up, nibbling and gnawing at Yuta's long neck.

“Your first mistake was letting me free,” Sicheng says in-between planting harsh nips at Yuta's skin.

“Your second one was letting me be in control.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! thanks for reading my first fic i upload on ao3 :D i wrote this a while ago but over time I worked on it, changing/adding details and such but I'm finally satisfied with it so i decided to share it ^^ sorry if it's too short but please support it with kudos! i'll keep writing more stories to share. 
> 
> my twitter is @dobunny127  
> ill respond to any dms so feel free to talk to me or make any request and ill do my best to comply <33
> 
> p.s. i would like to specify that i don't believe sicheng would be a dom but i felt it best suited the circumstance :>


End file.
